La luce trattenuta nella mia mano muore
by Alicia Sora
Summary: Alicia scrutò il bambino per un secondo, poi si guardò; guardò quel vestito che aveva indossato girando La Danza dei Cieli di Aquaria, guardò quello che sarebbe sicuramente diventata: un'attrice qualunque travestita da speranza per un altro mondo.


_La luce_ trattenuta nella mia mano _muore_

- Amata.  
_A-ma-ta._  
Allargò le braccia e attese che lui le corresse incontro, sorridendo ingenuamente del suo richiamo, alle sue spalle una brezza leggera che scuoteva lievemente le chiome degli alberi; e che faceva sembrare quella serata meno tetra di quanto in realtà non fosse, sebbene lei stessa cercasse di non farvi caso.  
- Amata.  
Il viso di suo figlio le premette contro il ventre, sfregando bisognoso, e qualcosa si ruppe piano, all'interno di lei, nel profondo, in un punto imprecisato del petto, spingendola a stringerlo a sé, forte, fortissimo - come se davvero vi fosse qualcosa, qualcosa a cui non avrebbe dovuto dar peso.  
In fondo, lo faceva per il suo bene, si disse - _che grande bugia._  
Era una scusa, tutta una scusa.  
Un modo come un altro per mettere da parte il fatto che lo stava per abbandonare, lontano da casa, in un cimitero, e che con ogni probabilità non si sarebbero più visti.  
Lei non lo avrebbe visto crescere, lui non avrebbe avuto una figura materna accanto, vigile, quella figura a cui Amata voleva così bene da piangere quando era assente, quella figura che lui chiamava quando aveva paura, o quando desiderava che lei gli dedicasse attenzioni che non gli avrebbe mai negato, poiché questo era impossibile.  
Totalmente, inevitabilmente impossibile.  
- Amata, andiamo a fare una passeggiata?  
_Bugiarda, sei una maledetta egoista._  
Presero a camminare lungo la strada che portava al luogo dell'addio, dove avrebbe lasciato Amata, seguito Izumo.  
Era tutto così tetro, mentre il sole spariva dietro alcune colline che circondavano la piccola città di Neo Landia, le cui rovine, colorate di nero e arancione e immerse nell'ombra che attendeva la sera, sfilavano accanto a loro lentamente; e con quella mite lentezza riuscivano a rendere snervante una semplice passeggiata.  
Passo dopo passo il sole sparì, lasciando il posto alla luna, e l'aria si fece frizzante, trasmettendole un senso di vuoto quando sentì suo figlio rabbrividire, e sempre rabbrividendo stringerle più forte la mano, guardandosi attorno inquieto.  
Lo sentiva anche lui?  
Anche lui sentiva che ogni cosa sarebbe cambiata?  
- Mamma...  
- Che c'è, Amata?  
- Dove stiamo andando?  
Perché quella, lo sapevano entrambi, non era più ciò che lui si aspettava.  
E nemmeno lei, d'altronde.  
Alicia scrutò il bambino per un secondo, poi si guardò; guardò quel vestito che aveva indossato girando _La Danza dei Cieli di Aquaria_, guardò quello che sarebbe sicuramente diventata: un'attrice qualunque travestita da speranza per un altro mondo.  
Poi osservò nuovamente Amata, sentendosi i suoi occhi violetti puntati addosso, e percepì la palese insicurezza che li rendeva ancora più grandi, ancora più innocenti, talmente impauriti da farle pensare di essere in realtà un mostro. Non doveva sentirsi un mostro, nel bene e nel male? Non era giusto sentirsi tale?  
Per amore, per Izumo, per un mondo che le era sconosciuto, Altair... abbandonava il proprio bambino.  
_Bugiarda, egoista, traditrice._  
Sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe mai perdonata. D'altronde, come avrebbe potuto? Quale genere di persona si sarebbe mai permessa di compiere un atto simile verso una creatura così innocente?  
_Mostro, mostro, mostro._  
Eppure strinse ancora più forte la mano di Amata e lo trascinò con sé, cercando di non guardare quegli occhi che le ricordavano quanto il mondo in realtà fosse duro, e quanto spesso le persone commettessero sbagli che difficilmente avrebbero trovato rimedio.  
Quand'era più giovane, aveva pianto tanto.  
Aveva pianto perché voleva realizzare il suo sogno: diventare un'attrice.  
Ma quelle lacrime, in confronto a ciò che avrebbe versato lei - _no, che avrebbe versato lui, lui, Amata, suo figlio_ - erano il nulla più assoluto, il dolore meno grande.  
I cancelli del cimitero erano inspiegabilmente aperti; forse si sarebbe dovuta aspettare l'aiuto di Izumo, giacché da sola sapeva di non potercela fare - ma sentire l'appoggio, seppur invisibile, dell'uomo che amava, faceva sì che un po' di coraggio le si insinuasse dentro, portandola a mettere piede in quel luogo dove i morti riposavano in pace.  
_I morti non hanno più problemi, sono i vivi ad averne,_ pensò tetramente mentre adocchiava ad una ad una le lapidi che attorniavano lei e Amata.  
Il bambino aveva smesso di tremare, ma i suoi occhioni, ora che lo notava, parevano essersi fatti enormi dall'ingresso del cimitero e oltre, ingrandendosi ad ogni secondo che passava; tuttavia, poiché suo figlio non aveva mai avuto modo di vedere un cimitero, Alicia nemmeno si stupì di tale reazione, e così, di soppiatto, sussurrò: - In questo posto riposano coloro che non ci sono più. Un giorno tutti noi finiremo qui: la vita è così.  
Probabilmente, parole come quelle non erano adatte ad un bambino, ma se ne rese conto troppo tardi, quando ormai Amata aveva palesato uno sconforto privo di fraintendimenti e, sempre con la stessa genuinità tipica dei bambini, aveva alzato la testa a fissarla ponendole mille domande silenziose, gli occhi lucidi a segnalare il pianto che di lì a poco le avrebbe distrutto il cuore.  
Poteva esserci una madre più stupida di lei?  
Con quel piccolo rimorso a premerle dentro, e la sensazione di spaesamento che la stordiva nel ritrovarsi a dover compiere un tale scempio, Alicia procedette incerta verso il luogo in cui sarebbe stata "prelevata", canticchiando lievemente _Aquaria Mau Sora_, come se quella canzone potesse rendere l'atmosfera più leggera.

_Utsushiyo wo nogarete  
tazusaeshi no akashi no tae  
kotobasukuna ni ikyou wo yukeba_

La mano che teneva saldamente era la sua vita. Era stata la sua vita per moltissimi anni e ora, in quel cimitero, avrebbe lasciato che ogni cosa venisse cancellata - avrebbe permesso che la piccola luce nella sua mano si spegnesse piano, da sola, in mezzo al niete, e che nel niente cercasse di farsene una ragione; ché da un bambino si potesse pretendere uno sforzo estremo come quello?  
- Amata.  
Amava ripetere il suo nome.  
Amava vederlo alzare la testa in sua direzione, sorriderle, sicuro che la mamma ci sarebbe stata sempre per lui.  
Peccato che la mamma non fosse altro che un'egoista.  
_La luce trattenuta nella mia mano muore._  
Si fermarono.  
Non sarebbe andata oltre con lui.  
- Amata, voglio che tu resti qui. Okay?  
Si chinò verso di lui irrigidendosi, e gli posò le mani ai lati del viso - notando poi che la scrutava confuso. E, sempre mantenendosi rigida, premette la fronte contro la sua, chiuse gli occhi identici ai suoi e cercò di trattenere le lacrime per l'azione che avrebbe compiuto di lì a pochi minuti, e che con la stessa velocità l'avrebbe separata - forse - per sempre da suo figlio.  
Per l'uomo che amava, per le cose che amava - per un qualcosa capace di spingerla verso l'egoismo più estremo, una crudeltà non voluta.  
Amata l'avrebbe odiata.  
L'avrebbe disprezzata, avrebbe desiderato la sua morte.  
Forse si sarebbe meritata tanto male, se tanto male avrebbe fatto al suo bambino.  
Sfiorò con le labbra la fronte di Amata, lasciandogli un ultimo, doloroso segno d'affetto, poi si rialzò e gli voltò le spalle, conficcandosi le unghie nel palmo di ciascuna mano - come se un male fisico potesse coprirne un altro che ad ogni secondo passato andava aumentando, e aumentando la costringeva a spingere le dita ancora più a fondo, in attesa di un sollievo che non avrebbe visto la luce - perché quella luce stava morendo.  
_- Addio._  
E cominciò a camminare.  
Prima lentamente, poi sempre più veloce.  
- Mamma!  
_Non guardare dietro di te, non farlo, Alicia._  
- Mamma! Mamma!  
_Non guardare, non guardare._  
_Sei un'egoista._  
- Mamma!  
_Mamma._  
In quel preciso istante si sentì tutto, fuorché una madre.  
Si fermò al centro del cimitero, dove stabilito, e alzò la testa verso il cielo, venendo quasi subito colpita da un pallido raggio di luce: vide la parte inferiore del Gnis guidato da Izumo aprirsi e sentì il proprio corpo più leggero, la mancanza di terreno sotto di sé. Consapevole di ciò si voltò per un secondo, uno solo, il minimo indispensabile per vedere un'ultima volta Amata.  
Ma accecata dal bagliore intravide poco, anzi, le sembrò quasi di scorgere due Amata, uno in piedi e uno per terra, in ginocchio: si stupì giusto il tempo necessario a capire che ormai tutto era cambiato.  
_Poi fu il buio._

* La traduzione dei versi di _Aquaria Mau Sora_ (potete ascoltarla e leggere il resto della traduzione qui) che ho inserito nella one-shot:

_"Quando fuggo dal mondo presente_  
_e brevemente visito una terra sconosciuta_  
_la luce trattenuta nella mia mano muore."_


End file.
